Stage 1: The Hetalia World
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: Aidan, Nicole, and Erika get three rings that are able to send them into the anime. Join these girls as the travel into the Hetalia world where they will be helped in facing their own worse fear. (I'm becoming worse at the summaries but there will be more information inside. ENJOY :D )
1. The Rings

**Me: Hey guys I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while.**

**Mizu: It has been since halloween Rose**

**Me: Yeah I know but I got writers block on those**

**Mizu: and watch she will get writers block on this one too *rolls her eyes and sits in a chair***

**Me: hopefully not I have been writing this story on my Ipod listening the FNAF songs all the way until 2 or 3 in the morning**

**Mizu: when you should be asleep for you can go to work at 1 in the afternoon**

**Me: I don't need sleep when I can write this story**

**Mizu: *throws something at my head* sleep is more important**

**Me: *rubs my head* anyways. I wanted to tell you guys a little bit about this story. This is only stage 1 of a *looks at my Ipod for the other anime* 6 stage anime story with the same characters in each. I will be hitting all my favorite anime: DGM, soul eater, naruto...**

**Mizu: gah Naruto *hits her head on the table***

**Me: *ignores her* Fairy tail, Ghost hunt, OHSHC**

**Mizu: I have never watched Ghost hunt or Soul Eater**

**Me: they are good animes you should watch but anyways.**

**Mizu: can you get on with the declaimer I don't think the readers care if you tell me what some good animes are me**

**Me: Oh yes sorry. Anyways I do not own any of the Hetalia characters *looks at Mizu* happy now**

**Mizu: yes**

* * *

A girl sat in a rollie chair in front of her desk while putting her dark brown mid back hair into a high ponytail staring at her laptop in front of her wondering what Fanfiction she was going to work on.

"Man I have so many stories that I have not finished and that I have writers block on," the girl leaned on her left hand as she used her right hand to scroll through her stories that she hadn't finished, "if only I could go into the anime world it might actually help me."

"Or maybe you need to get out of the house and do something other than sit at home in your dark room typing on your laptop all night, Nicole," the brown hair girl turned around in her chair to looked at her now opened door to see her blonde hair friend standing in the door frame.

"Aidan what are you doing here," Nicole smiled and the blonde flipped on the over head light in the semi dark room causing Nicole to flinch a little at the light.

"Your sister texted me and told me to come and get you out of the house," Aidan crossed her arms, "It is a Saturday Nicole. You should be out going to clubs and flirting with cute guys and getting their numbers. Actually no, first we will have to find something that isn't.." Aidan paused and looked at the girl, "so dark for you to wear."

"What is the matter with what I normally wear Aidan," Nicole pouted crossing her arms looking mildly upset.

"Your clothes are to gothic and old," the girls turned around and looked at the little girl in the doorway that looks like a smaller version of Nicole.

"Oh shut up Sammy," Nicole stated picking up one of her plush dolls off her desk and threw it at the girl who dodges it and ran down the hall laughing.

"She does have a good point Nicole your clothing is to gothic. You will never get a guy if you dress like you are about to raise the dead," Aidan chuckled picking up the plush doll off the ground.

"Is what I wear really that bad Aidan," Nicole hazel eyes widened as the blonde nodded, "then I guess we need to go shopping tomorrow," Nicole got up from her chair and walked over closet and grabbed one of her bags, "but for tonight let's grab Erika and go to the festival that just came into town," Aidan gave her friend a confused look as she was pulled out of the brunettes room.

-festival-  
"I can't believe that we are actually here," Erika shouted spinning around causing her two high black pig tails hair to hit her in the face.

"Erika you need to calm down people are starting to stare," Aidan looked around at some of the people glancing at the girls.

"I think that are staring at you and Nicole since you two a total opposites right now," Erika put her hands behind her back and leaned forward a little with a smile playing on her lips as she looked at the blonde and brunette standing in front of her. It was true too, Aidan wore a pair of light blue jeans and a cute V-neck pink t-shirt and pink heels while Nicole wore black skinny jeans, a black graphic tee that says "It's just life" in blood red letter that look like it is dripping blood and her black ankle boots with a sliver chain on her right boot

"That might be true Eri but Aid still doesn't like it," Nicole smacked Erika in the head while smiling and looked at all the bright lights squinting a little.

"Wishing you were somewhere dark Nickie," a deep voice said beside the brunet causing her to jump a little and turn around to become face to face with one of her guy friends.

"Conner I told you not to scare me like that," Nicole place a hand over her racing heart trying to slow it down.

"You know I can't help it Nickie, you look so cute when you are scared," Conner laughed a little. Nicole smacked him in the arm and looked at the other two boys, Owen and Kevin, that showed up with Conner and were talking with Erika and Aidan.

"You know I saw this cool shooting game a few stands in if you want to play against me," Conner smirked knowing the Nicole couldn't resist the challenge.

"Ha I win," Conner shouted as he was handed a stuffed bear that he was trying to win for her sister while Nicole got three rings with a tag on one of them.

"What are these meant to be," she looked at them then back at the male behind the booth.

"They are friendship rings it says it on the card attached to them," the male smiled and Nicole looked at the card on the rings.

"Each friendship ring has it's own power and will take you into the fiction world but once in the fiction world your appearance will be changed according to the power of the ring," Nicole read out loud and then looked at the male to ask him what that meant but he was already gone.

"Oka that was weird," Erika stated looked at the rings also and taking the yellow one, "they are every pretty though," she smiled and slipped the ring onto her right ring figure a little shocked that it fit so well.

"And super cute," Aidan took the red one and placed it on her right hand like Erika.

"I never seen friendships rings like those before though," the girls looked at Owen who has been quite after they came to the stand.

"Me either but they are still cute," Nicole smiled and placed the last ring, a purple one, on her right hand.

Then something weird happened. All three rings glowed and a hole appeared under the girls feet and they fell through screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**Me: hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter find out in a couple of days to see what happened to the girls**

**Mizu: are you going to give them the info on the girls**

**Me: well of course the readers need to know about the characters**

**Mizu: okay then you can put it after I say this. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope you come can and read more *whispers* if rosalen actually finished it**

**Me: hey I heard that. Please comment and fav guys. :D**

**Character Info:**

**Nicole**  
**Age: 20**  
**B-day: May 19**  
**Personality: Sarcastic, Gothic, Quite**  
**Likes: Drawing, Writing, and into Computers**  
**Piercing: Belly, Right cartilage, Ear lobes, and Tongue**  
**Element: Spirit **  
_**Human World**_  
**Hair: Brown **  
**Eyes: Hazel **  
_**Anime World**_  
**Hair: Royal Purple **  
**Eyes: Coral **  
**Origin: British/French**

**Aidan**  
** Age: 21**  
**B-day: Jan 29**  
**Personality: Blunt, Shy, Stylish**  
**Likes: Fashion, Sports, Weapons**  
**Piercing: Double ear lobes, Belly, Right cartilage**  
**Element: Fire**  
_**Human World**_  
**Hair: Blonde **  
**Eyes: Blue **  
_**Anime World**_  
**Hair: Red **  
**Eyes: Gold**  
**Origin: Cherokee/German**

**Erika **  
**Age: 20**  
**B-day: March 9**  
**Personality: Hyper, Friendly, Artsy**  
**Likes: Dancing, Listening to music, Playing musical instruments**  
**Piercings: Noise, Left cartilage, Double ear lobe**  
**Element: Air**  
_**Human World**_  
**Hair: Black **  
**Eyes: Brown**  
_**Anime world**_  
**Hair: White blonde **  
**Eyes: Pale yellow**  
**Origin: Spanish/Japanese**


	2. Entering the Anime World

**Me: okay guys here is the second chapter I like it. And thanks for the comment about my spelling. I re-read this chapter to make sure I had no spelling errors**

**Mizu: but if she does leave her a comment about it and she will go back an fix it.**

**Me: I will because I care what the readers think of my stories and I want the best for them.**

**Mizu: so what language translator did you use for the German, Spanish and French**

**Me: I used the babelfish trasnlator but if it is not the proper saying for the parts please someone tell me so I can know.**

**Nicole: can we get on with the story Rosalen**

**Me: oh right. well you all know that I do know own any of the Hetalia characters I only own...**

**Nicole: me *sighs***

**Erika: ME *Shouts and jumps up and down***

**Aidan: and unfortunately me *kicks Erika* and don't shout Erika**

* * *

-With Aidan-

A few minutes later Aidan woke up not opening her eyes yet but brought a hand up to her head.

"Oh man what just happened," she mumbled then heard a clicking sound causing her eyes to shoot open and saw a tall well built man standing in front of her holding a gun, which was pointing at her, "get that damn thing out of my face," Aidan shouted but the male didn't move only narrowed her baby blue eyes.

"Wer bist du? Warum bist du hier? Und wie kommen Sie hier? (Who are you? Why are you here? And how did you get here?)," the male said and Aidan recognized it as German.

"Zuerst die Waffe runter, und ich werde Ihnen sagen (First put the gun down and I will tell you)," Aidan said sitting up and earning a shocked look from the male.

"Du verstehst, was ich sage (You can understand what I am saying)."

"Warum sollte ich nicht. Ich habe Deutsch gelernt, da war ich etwas von meinem Vater, da er Deutsch, aber ich würde lieber Englisch sprechen (Why would I not. I have learned German since I was little from my father since he is German but I would rather speak English)," then she smirked, "Wenn Sie wissen, wie man es spricht (if you know how to speak it)."

"I know how to speak English," the male growled out in a thick German accent and put his gun in his holster, "so will you answer my questions," he crossed arms over his chest and Aidan couldn't help but stare. She got a good look at the male in front of her. He was a good 6 foot maybe a little shorter, blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes and buff, probably a 6 packm 'yummy' she thought. "Excuse me." Aidan jolted and looked up at the male not realizing that she was staring and staring hard at him.

"Sorry. So the questions. My name is Aidan. I don't know why I am here but me and my friends fell through a whole and..." Aidan paused and looked around panicking, "Oh my gosh where are my friends," she stood up and turned around in a circle.

"I do not know. I saw a flash a light shooting across the sky and falling into my backyard while I training and came to investigate only to find you laying here," he said as Aidan stated to run around looking behind bushes and tree in search of her friends and that's when she noticed it. She stood up straight taking her hair in hand but instead of it being blonde it is red like blood and the she fainted.

"What the," the male ran over to her caught her before she hit the ground and saw the her eyes were rolled back in her head. He sighed and picked Aidan up bridal style then headed home where he will wait until she woke up.

* * *

-With Erika-

Erika curled up more as the warm sun kept her from getting cold and the smell of tomatoes came through her open window. Or so she thought it was her window.

"Papá debe estar ayudando a mamá en el jardín (Papa must be helping mom out in the garden)," she smiled to herself then heard footsteps.

"Bueno esto no es algo que ve todos los días (Well this is not something you see every day)," Erika heard a deep sexy Spanish voice say and slowly opened her eyes to see who was disturbing her nap only to find a every sexy man in a short sleeved white shirt and drown pants. Erika stared at the male noticing his short brown hair and really, really pretty dark green eyes, "Nunca pensé que encontraría a una linda chica tomando un mapa en mi campo (never thought I would find a cute girl taking a nap in my field)," the male said causing Erika to blush slightly and see a basket in his hands. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Hombre me duele la cabeza (Man my head hurts)," she looked around and noticed that she was not actually in room but out in the middle of a tomato field like the man had said, "y dónde estoy (and where am I)?"

"Mi campo de tomate (My tomato field)."

"Lo veo, pero estaba en una fiesta con mis amigos (I can see that but I was just at a festival with my friends)," she looked at him, "en qué ciudad estoy (what city am I in)."

"Estás en la capital de España, Madrid (You are in the capital of Spain, Madrid)." Erika's eyes widened and she reached for her phone that is still in her pocket and working.

"Pregunta, sabes inglés ser casualidad (Question do you know English by any chance)," she blushed a little embarrassed.

"I do," the male smirked her accent making Erika shiver in joy.

"Thank goodness not that I do not like speaking Spanish it's just that I don't speak it much."

"I can understand that. Most people from another country learn Spanish and then do not use it unless they need to," the male put the basket beside him and knelt down in front of Erika, "now may I ask how you got in my garden and what your name might be," he gave her a bright smile that caused her to smile back."

"My name is Erika and I do not know how I got here all I remember is that me and my two best friends were at festival at night and then a black hole appeared under us after Nicole put on her friendship ring and we fell through," Erika looked around a few moment and noticed something off, "you haven't seen two girls come with me have you."

The male shook his head, "nope just you."

"By the way what is your name," Erika asked.

"Antonio," he smiled and stood back up offering a hand to Erika. She took it and he pulled her up, "would you like to help me some tomatoes and the we can find out about your friends."

"Sure," Erika smiled as Antonio picked up the basket an they stated to go through the field picking tomatoes.

* * *

-With Nicole-

'Okay now I know something is off,' Nicole thought as she slowly blinked and looked around at everything surrounding her. The smell and Iris flowers and freshly baked bread attacked her noise while the sound of soft violin music drifted into her ears, "Je dois être à Paris, France (I must be in Paris, France)," she smiled closing her eyes and breathing in slowly then opening her eyes and looked in front of her to see the Eiffel Tower looming in the distance.

"Oui, vous êtes (Yes you are)," Nicole jumped at the voice behind her and turned around to see a shaggy blonde hair male with light blues.

'I think I know this guy,' she looked at him and the male raised an eyebrow.

"Puis-je vous aider avec quelque chose parce qu'on vous avez été là debout pendant un certain temps et de deux vous êtes à me regarder vraiment dur (may I help you with something because one you seem to be lost and since you have been standing there for quite some time and two you are staring at me really hard)," he gave Nicole a cheeky smile that creeped her out a bit and then it hit her like her cat, Cleo, running straight into her shin while trying to escaping from her brother's German Shepard, Cody.

"Vous êtes à Francis Bonnefoy au pays des... (You are Francis Bonnefoy the country of...)," she shouted but stopped herself before she said to much.

"Eh bien ce petit chaton sait qui je suis (Well this little kitty knows who I am)," he moved closer and Nicole tried to move away but she hit the edge of a fountain almost falling in but not before Francis grabbed her by the waist, "et je pourrais demander qui vous êtes chaton (and might I ask who you are kitten)," he smiled more. Nicole brought her hand up to smack him in the face but he grabbed her wrist causing her to growl a little.

"Pouvez vous laisser aller de moi s'il vous plait (Can you let go of me please)," Nicole stated in a dangerously calm tone as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back it. 'Great now I am going to have to burn my hand off. Okay so it's not like I hate Francis no just the opposite. It is just that he is a prev and kin of reminds me of Conner right now.'

"Oui, mais tout d'abord, laisse aller retour à ma maison afin que nous puissions parler librement (Yes but first lets go back to my house so we can talk freely)," he said letting go of Nicole's waist but not her wrist and pulled her over to a black car. Before she got into the car Nicole looked around and didn't see her friends at all meaning they got separated when they all fell through the black hole.

'I hope they are alright,' she thought as the car door closed and they drove off.

When they pulled up to his house she was really impressed by the way it looked. It reminded Nicole of the old plantation homes in America but also a mix of her grandparents home in normal Paris. Yes normal Paris. Nicole knew that she was not in the real world anymore since she recognized Francis.

"Your house is beautiful," Nicole said in English knowing he understood it every well.

"Why thank you that means a lot coming from a pretty kitty like yourself," he smiled and pulled her out of the car and up the front steps of the house where the door was already opened and walked inside.

'If I thought the outside was beautiful the inside is gorgeous,' she thought as the door shut behind her and Francis left her in the foyer but told her that he would be right back. As he walked off Nicole turned to her right seeing a mirror and what looked like to be a familiar stranger looking at her. As Nicole walked closer to the mirror she head Francis say something about finishing the rest of his work before he leaves tomorrow and something about a room for his new guest Nicole was not listening, she was more focused on her own reflection in the mirror.

The same nose, slightly high cheek bones and pointed ears (that make her look elfish) and medium size lips. What was different was her hair, well the length is still the same (which is two inches pass her shoulder blades), but her hair color was so off from her normal dark brown and is now a really pretty royal purple. Also her eyes, instead of them being her boring never-pin-point hazel they are now a coral color.

"What the hell happened to me," Nicole almost shouted and remembered that she was in a house then she started to run her fingers through her hair thinking that it must be a wig or something but when it wasn't coming off she stared to panic a little.

"Is everything alright kitty," Francis came into the hall looking at Nicole who jumped and turned around.

"Yes everything is alright I was just making sure my hair wasn't messed up," Nicole gave a nervous smile but that did not fool Francis.

"Come we will go to my study so we can be alone. I promise I will not do anything to you," he walked over to the girl and took her hand pulling her up the steps.

Once they where in the room and the door was closed there was a knock on the door.

"Sir a room as been prepared for our guest. Do you need anything else before the rest of us leave for the afternoon," a maid said bowing a little and Francis smiled.

"Thank you Julia and no we do not need anything else you and everyone else may go," Julia stood up with a smile and walked away causing Francis to close the door again.

"You had a room prepared for me," Nicole thought that was sweet of him.

"Well of course it is not every day I meet a cute little lost kitten like yourself that is not suppose to even be her,e" Francis smiled and sat down on an old but new looking white Victorian love seat.

"What do you mean not suppose to be here," Nicole stood in her spot not moving but only staring at the blonde.

"Well of course that was a flash of light and you appeared in the middle of the park that over looked the Eiffel Tower and yes I saw it. I was actually there when it happened," he gave her a smirk and patted the seat next to him, "now come a sit so we can talk about how you really got here or would you rather me call Arthur and have him come over."

"I think I will talk to you first I am still confused myself on how I got here," Nicole sat down, "by the way my name is Nicole and thank you for letting me stay here to figure things out."

"It is no problem, mon chaton (my kitten) you can stay as long as you want but I will have to ask this. How do you know me when we have never met," Francis asked and Nicole blushed slightly.

"Well it is because this is an anime."

"You mean like what Kiku has."

"Every much so. This is actually one of my favorite anime because every country has a person that represent it, like you represent France. Arthur is England and Kiku is Japan," Nicole smiled proudly and glance out the window noticing the beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"That is ever interesting," Francis said moving a little closer to Nicole hoping her didn't notice.

"Don't even think about it Francis I know how you are with women and you promised not the try anything remember," Nicole kept looking out the window while saying that not once looking at the man next to her. Sighing Francis stood up and held out a hand to Nicole as she finally turned and looked at him.

"At least let me fix you food while you are here," Nicole took his hand and he pulled him. They smiled at each other and then Francis lead them out of the study and to the kitchen.

* * *

**Me: I just noticed that Nicole's part was a lot longer than Aidan's or Erika's**

**Aidan: why the hell is that I want a longer part**

**Me: let me type the third chapter Aidan I think you have a longer part but if not I will try and make it longer**

**Aidan: thank you *crosses her arms***

**Nicole: you are acting just like Romano Aid *laughs***

**Me: she is isn't she *smiles***

**Aidan: whatever *walks out of the room***

**Erika: you guys made her upset *runs after Aidan* wait up Aid**

**Nicole: *on the floor laughing***

**Me: anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if there any spelling errors tell me**

**Mizu: see you in the next chapter**

**Aidan: LEAVE ME ALONE ERIKA**

**Nicole: *gets off the floor wiping tears away* I better go help Erika *walks away***


	3. First Night

**Me: hey guys so I hope you are enjoying this story. **

**Mizu: they probably are**

**Me: I hope so. Anyways this chapter is pretty cool you get to find out a little more about the girls**

**Aidan: and my part is longer this time**

**Me: it is because I wrote most of it on a napkin while I was on headset at work**

**Aidan: that is weird**

**Me: *shrugs* I had nothing better to do while I was waiting on the cars to order**

**Mizu: true that**

**Me: anyways I didn't really read through with chapter so if I have any mistakes please let me know**

**Mizu: you should have read over it then**

**Me: I wanted to post this chapter before I went to bed**

**Mizu: still should have**

**Aidan: ANYWAYS Rosalen does not own any Hetalia characters or we would all be doomed**

**Me: thanks Aidan oh and wanted to mention that there is smoking in the chapter. Wanted to give everyone a heads up**

* * *

-With Aidan-

"Wow that was a weird dream wait until Nicole and Erika hear about it," Aidan whispered and opened her eyes slowly and realized she was on a sofa.

"It was not a dream," Aidan bolted up and looked at the man in the door frame she thought that leads into the kitchen/dinning room, "my name is Ludwig."

"Okay Ludwig where am I," Aidan asked blonde but her turned around and walked into the room. She got off the sofa walked over to the kitchen and watch as Ludwig was cooking something.

"You are in my house I have prepared a room for you to stay in until you find out about your friends and how you got here," Ludwig said then pointed to the table which is set, "your phone is on the table and has been going off for about an hour now." Aidan walked over to the table and picked up her IPhone 5 and saw that there was a text from Erika.

-Hey Aid I just met this cute Spanish guy his name is Antonio oh btw im in Madrid- Aidan squealed causing Ludwig to almost drop the pan that was in his hand.

"Man not awesome you woke Gilbird," Aidan turned the door way and saw a male with white hair and red eyes, "you are the girl that was sleeping on the sofa.

"Aidan meet my bruther Gilbert," Ludwig said not turning around. Aidan just stared as Gilbert as a little yellow bird flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"So why did you just scream," Gilbert leaned on the door frame looking at the Aidan, who was texting Erika back, noticing how dirty her clothes were but didn't say anything.

"My friend Erika texted me. She said that she is in Madrid and is with a guy name Antonio," Aidan looked up from her phone and looked up at a shocked but smiling Gilbert.

"That is awesome Toni is one of my best friends," Gilbert said and watched as Aidan's eyes brightened.

"You think you can have him come over so I can see my friend."

"The does not need to happen. There is a meeting the day after tomorrow in England which we will have to report into the hotel tomorrow morning so that means leaving in the morning," Ludwig stated bring the food over to the table. Gilbert and Aidan sat down at the table as the food was placed down and the smelled hit Aidan's nose and that was when she realized how hungry she was.

After that ate Aidan helped Ludwig with the dishes.

"You don't have to help me," Ludwig said as Aidan walked over to the sink with the dishes.

"It's the least I can do since you are letting me stay here," Aidan smiled. Gilbert had already left kitchen area to go to the living saying something about watching a movie or something.

"Vell thank," Ludwig said washing the dishes while Aidan dried them. Finishing the dishes Ludwif noticed that Aidan's clothes were dirty.

"Vhy don't you go take a shower and change into some fresh clothes," Ludwig stated and Aidan looked down at her clothes.

"But I have nothing else to wear," She looked back up at the blonde.

"I think bruther has some clothes that might fit you," Ludwig head out of the kitchen and into the living room where Gilbert was laughing at the TV, "bruther do have some old clothes that Aidan might be able to use until we get her some new ones."

"I might have some spears," Gilbert got up from the sofa and head to the stairs but stopped when he realized that Aidan was not following him, "you coming or what," Gilbert smirked and Aidan followed him up, "this is you room and my room is next door," Gilbert stated walking past Aidan's room. She peered inside to see that it was a normal looking bedroom but she did not stay long enough to look as the continued to the older German's room.

"Wow you room is amazing," Aidan said as the entered him room causing Gilbert to smile. To Aidan it was amazing since she has to share a room with her little sister, Sarah, and she never seen a room so big; the bed sat in the middle of the room covered in black and white sheets, posters and pictures lined the wall above the bed. In the corner of the room is a desk this is covered in papers, a few pictures, and a black feathered quill pen. On the dark hard wood floor, and under Aidan's feet, is a Prussian flag rug that is in front of the bed.

"Is that a Prussian flag rug," Aidan asked looking at a smiling Gilbert.

"It Is," he continued to smile as her walked over to his closet, "have a seat on the bed and I will bring out some of my old clothes," Gilbert walked into the closet. Aidan walked over to the bed but did not sit down because her clothes are dirty and did not want to mess up the bed, "sit down Aidan," Gilbert ordered and Aidan sat down.

"I don't know if your clothes will fit me I mean they are guys clothes," Aidan said folding her hands in her lap a little nervous about being in a guys room that was not one of her older brother and Gilbert popped his head out the door and looked at Aidan with a smile.

"I can find something for you don't worry," Gilbert disappeared bacl into the closet and came out a few moments later with an arm full of clothes and placed them on the bed, "these are some of my old skirts and jeans that shrunk in the wast you can try them in my bathroom if you do not feel like walking to your room to much sure they fit," Gilbert suggested causing Aidan to blush a little.

"I will go to my room and try them on I need to take a shower as well," Aidan picked up the clothes and headed for the door, "and thank you," she said and walked out of the room not noticing that Gilbert watched her as she walked out with a smirk.

When Aidan go to her room she closed and locked the door then leaned on it, 'get it together Aidan he was just trying to be nice,' she thought and looked at the clothes in her arms and smiled, 'might as well try them on,' Aidan then looked at the room and noticed how plain, boring and kind of like Gilbert's but with the bed closer to the desk.

"Okay very strange," Aidan thought out loud walking over to the bed and put the clothes down then walked over the bathroom and walked in, "and I thought my hair was the only thing that changed," she said looking at herself in the mirror for the first time since arriving in Germany. Her hair, a blood red now, still stopped mid back (a little longer than Nicole's) and her eyes are now a gold instead of her normal soft baby blue eyes, "I actually like these colors on me. They suit me well," she smiled and then got ready to take a nice long shower.

After about 20 minutes or so Aidan stepped out of the shower feeling relaxed and wrapped a white towel around her body then walked out of the bathroom only to stop in the doorway to see her favorite pink and green duffle bag on the bed and saw a note on top of it. The red head walked over to the bed after checking to make sure the door was still locked and picked up the note.

_'To my little FireBird. You will be needing these things while you are away,'_

Aidan read and smiled. It is a note from her grandma, Aidan recognized the nickname that her grandma always called her, 'but how did grandma know where I am.' before Aidan thought more on it she decided to sleep on the thought she put the note on the end table next to the bed and opened her bag only to find another note.

_'Oh there are a few of my dresses in the closet from when I was younger and some of your shoes. Come and see me when you get back to the real world,'_

Aidan was taken aback by the comment but decided to talk to Erika about it later and started to see what is in the bag; her underwear and bras, her favorite flat back hair brush that has a flame design on the back of it, her make-up, tooth brush, and a few other things that she will need. As she emptied the back and placed everything neatly on the bed she looked in the bag one last night and saw something small and red in the corner. Picking it up Aidan realized that it is her favorite stuffed animal, a Phoenix with a German bow around its neck, that she got from her grandma.

"Flare," she smiled and placed it on the bed near the pillow and started to change into the Gilbert's old clothes, which fit perfectly on her, and then there was a knock on her door.

"Aidan ve are going out," it was Ludwig.

"Okay I will be ready in a few," Aidan shouted and heard footsteps leave from her door.

Ten minutes later Aidan came out of her room and heard talking coming from the front door as she started to walk down the stairs Gilber and Ludwig stopped and looked at her.

"That is awesome the clothes fit you," Gilbert stated see a dust a pink on Aidan's cheeks.

"Yeah. So where are we going," Aiden asked.

"We are taking you to the awesome"okay I will be ready in a few," Aidan shouted and heard footsteps leave from her room. Ten minutes later aidan walked down the stairs to see Gilbert and Ludwig at the door ready to go. They looked at her as she walked down the stair.

"so where are we going," Aidan asked.

"we are taking you to the awesome zoo," Gilbert said with a big smile on his face.

"I've never been to the zoo before," Aidan said with a smile.

"Vell you get to go today come on and let's get going," Ludwig stated grabbing the keys off the hook by the door and opening the front door.

"I call shot gun " Aidan shouted running pass the two men and running straight to the only car in the drive way.

"Totally unawesome," Gilbert shouted running after her. Ludwig just rolled his eyes as he watched the two race to the car.

* * *

-9:30pm-

They finally got back from the zoo and eating out. Aidan got to know the brothers a little more and found out how "awesome" Gilbert is. Now every single time she heard to word awesome she started giggling only to cause Gilbert to pout and cross his arms.

"Hey you want to watch a movie," Gilbert asked Aidan as they walked into the house.

"You guys need to sleep remember we have to get up early tomorrow," Ludwig pointed out as he locked the door behind them and turned off the front light..

"West it is only 9:30 one movie won't hurt to watch," Gilbert smiled and his brother rolled his eyes.

"You can watch the movie but go to bed after right it okay," Aidan laughed at how they acted like Ludwig was the older brother and Gilbert was the younger brother.

"As long as we get to watch a movie I am fine," he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the living room.

Aidan looked at the blonde as Ludwig put the keys back on the hook and took off his jacket, "don't you want to join us."

"No thanks I have to wake up earlier to work out," he placed a hand on her head, "I will come a wake you up around 5:30 okay," he smiled causing Aidan to smile back nodding and walking to the living room where Gilbert was already on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"So what movie are we watching," Aidan asked as she sat next to Gilbert.

"A movie that my friend Alfred is letting me borrow," he picked up a DVD case off the table next to him and Aidan snorted. It is the Avengers, "what's funny is it not good movie."

"No it is a great movie I have seen it before," Aidan smiled.

"We can watch something else if..."

"No it is fine I like watching this movie anyways," Aidan stopped him and the white hair smiled and pressed play.

Towards the end of the movie Aidan had fell asleep and was leaning closer to Gilbert without him knowing. Gilbert was to focused on the movie and forgot that Aidan was next to him until he felt something land on his shoulder. When he looked down he saw the girls head on his shoulder and fast asleep. That causes him to smirk but did not move until the movie was over.

"Aidan the movie is over," he lightly shook her causing her to stir a little and slowly open her gold eyes.

"Did I fall asleep," she rubbed her eyes sitting up straighter and yawning.

"You did but it is okay," Gilbert stated and got off the sofa, "come on we need to get you to bed," he held out a head to the half asleep girl to help her up. Aidan took his hand and Gilbert pulled her up. As they were walking Aidan almost tripped on the stairs so Gilbert helped her and she was thankful for that.

"Good night Aidan," Gilbert stated as he started to walk to his room.

"Night Gil," Aidan said and shut her door. She changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed not realizing that Flare was sitting on the desk and blinking at her in a true bird form.

* * *

-with Erika-

"Thank you Toni for helping me get a few clothes to wear while I'm here," Erika said as she helped Antonio open the door to his house, since his hands were full of a few bags. After they finished picking tomatoes Erika's outfit was dirty thank goodness that Antonio still had some of Bella clothes and they fit her. Then they went out and got a few, on sale, but really super cute outfits that look fantastic on Erika they also bought some extra food just in case Feliciano and Lovino came and to visit.

"No problem," Antonio smiled and Erika finally opened the door. She walked in before the male but waited until he was in to close and lock the door. Antonio went to the living room and placed the bags down by the sofa.

"We can take them up to your room later it is getting dark and you must hungry," as if on queue Erika's stomach growled and she blushed causing Antonio to laugh, "how does chili sound tonight."

"Spanish chili," Erika smirked.

"what other kind would I make," he chuckled and walked towards the kitchen with the girl in tow. The began to work on the chili when Antonio asked, "Did your friend every text you back," as he cut some of the tomatoes that they picked earlier.

"Yeah she said that she is in Germany with Ludwig and Gilbert," she said stirring the pot in front her and adding a few little things like pepper or seasoning.

"Then she is safe," Erika turned to him and raised an eyebrow at the man next to her, "Gilbert is one of my best friends along with Frances, who is living in France. By the way did you ever text your other friend."

"No but she normally will text either me or Aidan if she thinks we are in danger," Erika blushed and turned back to the pot.

"So that means I'm not dangerous right," Antonio said picking up the cutting board and bringing it over to the pot he dumped the tomatoes into it, "but how would she know if you and your friend are in danger."

"Well ever since we were all little she has had this scene like she knows where we are, if we are upset, or if there is something wrong and we are in danger. She didn't really tell us until after she beat half a gang because they were messing with us and wouldn't leave us alone, that's was back in middle school," Erika laughed, "funny part about it was that Nicole was in her pjs because she was at home reading."

"How long ago was that," Antonio asked.

"About six years ago when we were 14 well when Nicole and I were, Aidan turned 15 couple months before that happen."

"So that would make you 20 right," Antonio walked over to a cabinet to get two bowls while Erika turned off the stove and moved the pot off the burner.

"Yeah," Erika smiled as she got a ladle and Antonio held out the bowls and filled them up. After they were filled the two went over to the table and they sat down, "hey Toni is there any possible way I can see Aidan in Germany," Erika asked then took a bite of the chili and shivered with pleasure as her taste buds exploded with the taste which caused Antonio to smirk.

"Actually tomorrow we will have to leave there is a meeting being held in England and I will have to attend it. Ludwig and Gilbert will be going too so you will be able to see your friend and probably be able to met your other friend there." Antonio smiled and Erika smiled back with a nodded. He didn't want to ruin the mood by telling her that Francis had texted him and told him about Erika's friend.

After they ate Erika and Antonio watched a movie but had to stop in the middle because Erika kept on falling asleep.

"Sorry," Erika said as the Spaniard walked her up the stairs to her room with her bags in his hand.

"It is okay we have to get up early anyways so we can leave," he smiled and he pushed open the door to Erika's room and placed the bags on the floor, "well sleep well Erika," Antonio walked out of the room and closed the door softly. Erika went to one of the bags remembering that she got some pjs and she changed into them. She then crawled into the bad and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow not noticing a white Shiba Inu sleep in the corner of the room.

* * *

-with Nicole-

"So wait you are telling me the Arthur's cooking isn't as bad as I think it is," Nicole gasped slightly turning to look at the man sitting next to her drinking a glass of wine

"Yeah I've taught him how to cook it is not has bad as it used to be but I will have to say there is no taste to it," Francis chuckled and continued to star at the mute TV.

After they ate a wonderful dinner that Francis had made, and also dessert, the cleaned up they moved to the living room to sit of the sofa and watch a movie before they headed off to bed. Which now the TV is on mute and Nicole started to laugh.

"I don't believe you Francis most British people can not cook my grandfather is an example of that. My grandmother does the cooking in the house," she whipped away the tears and Francis took another sip of his wine.

"Did you as grandfather and grandmother are English but you speak France like a pro," he raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah my grandparents on my mother are from England and my father including his family are from here so it makes me half British half French."

"That is a weird mix," Francis smirked thinking about the look on Arthur's face if he found out that she was a mix of both their countries.

"I would be funny to see his face," he chuckled.

"You are talking about Arthur right," Francis nodded his head and Nicole turned to the TV and saw that they were watching Titanic and she laughed a little, "by the way when is the next world meeting."

"The day after tomorrow so we will leave tomorrow to go to..." Francis just started to laugh after that.

"What is so funny."

"Well we will be going to England for the meeting."

"No freaken way," Nicole shouted and turned back to Francis who almost spilled his wine because of the out burst, "sorry about that Francis."

"It did not get on me so it is good," he smiled at her and she got up which caused Francis look at her.

"I'm going to step outside care to join me," he just nodded standing up and following her to the front porch. Once outside Nicole reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out.

"You smoke," Francis questioned as she lit the cigarette and blew out smoke.

"Yeah is it a problem," she said and Francis just smiled and took it from her to have a hit off of it.

"Not at all love," he said and handed it back to her. Then they went into a comfortable silence, Nicole smoking Francis drinking wine and taking a few hits off of her stick as they watched the moon rise in the ask.

After about 5 minutes Nicole finally spoke, "you know I didn't use to smoke."

"What made you start."

"Well my senior year of high I was having," Nicole paused a moment trying to find the right word that she wanted to say, "slight "problems" if you can say," she used quotes around problems hinting at something

"What do you mean," Francis asked as he leaned against the railing.

"Promise you won't make fun of me," Nicole blushed a little.

"I promise mon chaton (my kitten)."

"Well I have this sixth scene that I have had ever since I was 4 years old. I can see ghost and tell when something bad is going to happen or if my love ones are in danger," she took a drag and breathed out, "as I got older, around 13, it started to get worse the ghost would come ask me for help when I didn't even know how to. I started to get these weird visions of me and my friends using weird powers," she looked at him, "and about you guys and then a few other anime shows."

"That is interesting but why us first," Francis put his glass down and turned moved a little closer to her as Nicole turned her head back to the Eiffel tower in the distance.

"I don't know maybe it is because back them hetalia, which is what this anime is called, was the first anime I started to watch."

"I guess we are just that awesome of a show," Francis smiled and that caused Nicole to laugh and lay her head on her arms and looked at the Frenchman. He looked at her; her lean but well shaped pale body clad in a pair of black jeans as a dark gray tank top that was now showing a little of her stomach which is flat and toned and also and belly button ring.

"You've been hanging around Gilbert for way to long," she smiled and he realized how bright her carol color eyes were in the moon light, "Francis you are staring at me." Francis blinked a couple of times as Nicole stood up and looked at him.

"I was think just how beautiful you are in the moon light," the blonde picked up his glass and headed for the door leaving a slightly confused and shocked girl at the railing, "come on we need to get to bed so we can wake up in the morning and leave early," he opened the door and held in open as Nicole just started at him then moved from her spot and walked inside.

Francis closed the door and locked it the showed Nicole where she would be staying for a while with a smile on his face while Nicole blushed like crazy. The comment he made really threw her off. No one has ever said that to her before so she didn't know how to reacted.

"Here we are," Francis stopped and Nicole broke out of her daze as the male opened the door and the girl walked in, "if you need me I'm just right across the hall okay," he closed the door.

Nicole listened to the sound of his footsteps and his door closed then she looked around the room. It was bigger than the room she had and even her own bathroom but she didn't care about how big the room was or the bathroom because on the bed was her favorite stuffed animal, a Burmilla cat, but it was not the normal looking stuffed animal kind. Her grandmothers altered it so that it will remind her of them and gave it to her when she was four/. The left eye is blue and the right eye red. It's paws and ears were alternating to the eyes. It's tail is stripped with blue red and white and on it's back were a pair of angel wings but the odd this about the wings were that one is the British flag and the other is the French flag. She walked over to the bed and picked it up and it is still in prefect condition after 16 years. She smiled, putting it back on the bed, and went to change which Francis had the maid, Julia, bring her some clothes and they fit perfectly. After she changed and went to the bathroom, where she found that she had everything she needed which she will have to thank Francis in the morning, she went to the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Now how in the world did you get here Gwen," she picked up the stuffed animal and laid down, "well I'm glad you are here," Nicole yawned and fell asleep.

"You don't know how happy is makes me that I am finally able to be with you Nickie," the cat said turning into a Burmilla cat; The wings disappeared and turned into a bow with the flags on each side. The cats eyes stayed the same but the strips on it's tail along with the red paw and the blue ear all turned to white. Nicole didn't notice the cat changing so the cat gave a smirk and curled up next to the sleeping girl.

* * *

**Me: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter**

**Nicole: did you really just say y'all**

**Me: I did but hey I live in the south I try not to put it in my stories if I can help it**

**Erika: that is so stupid**

**Me: shut up guys**

**Mizu: well please comment and as rosalen said before if there is any mistakes please let her know**

**Aidan&amp;Erika&amp;Nicole: see you next chapter *shouts and smiles***


	4. Mornings and Airplanes

**Me: hey guys I'm back**

**Mizu: what took you**

**Me: I got busy with work. I was put on morning shift and now i'm back on night shift besides Saturday**

**Mizu: good because you were not able to finish this chapter because of morning shift right**

**Me: yes I would have to get up at like 4:30 in the morning so i could get to work by 6 then I would come home at 2 in the afternoon and take a nap then eat dinner and head to head at 9 or 10**

**Mizu: wow but now you are back on night shift so the readers will be suspecting to have the next chapter in a couple of weeks**

**Me: i hope so i have a lot of revising that i have to do on the chapters that i dont know how only it will take me *bows* so readers i will try to update at least every month**

**Mizu: *proud of me* you have not given up on this story have you**

**Me: no i haven't**

**Nicole: anyways. Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Hetalia characters**

**Me: but i do own Nicole, Erika, and Aidan**

**Aidan: you do not own me**

**Me: *glares* i do too. oh and a few things**

_This - is when the girls are speaking in their heads_

_This - is when a ghost is speaking_

**_This - is a note from a grandparent_**

* * *

-With Aidan-

Aidan woke up the next morning feeling cramped and hot. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was surrounded by two cats and three dogs. She sighed, trying slowly to push herself up only to end up leaning on her elbows and managing to wake up the dogs that are around her legs.

"You animals are so annoying," she groans and flopped back on the bed. '_T__his is why I do not have pets anymore'_ Aidan thought as she rubbed her face. She loved animals but every since her little brother kept a stray cat for a couple of days and it ate her blue Canary.

"Aidan it's time to wake up," Ludwig knocked on the door causing the dogs to turned and look at the wooden object while wagging their tails.

"I'm already awake but I can't seem to get up," Aidan said glaring at the animal as that the door opened and Ludwig looked inside to see his dogs.

"So this is where they went," he said as he whistled and the dogs jumped off the bed running to him and sitting down, "sorry about them," he scratched the back of his head and Aidan noticed a German flag towel around his neck.

'What is up with the country flag stuff around here,' she thought looking from the dogs to Ludwig, "no it is..." Aidan didn't finish when they heard Gilbert yell.

"WEST GILBIRD IS GONE," Ludwig looked out the door to see Gilbert walking, basically running, towards him looking like he is about to cry. Aidan just shook her head and then felt something land on her shoulder. She looked to see a small yellow bird that she seen with Gilbert yesterday.

"Hey Gil I found your bird," Aidan said as Gilbert popped his head into the room and saw his bird on the girls shoulder.

"How did he get in here. I went to sleep with Gilbird in my room," Gilbert asked as Gilbird chirped flying over to his master.

"I probably let them in last night," Aidan stated trying to get out of bed while not wake the cats that were on either side of her, "how about we get some food," she yawned and stretched causing Ludwig to blush turning away and Gilbert to stare a little as her shirt raised a little.

"I will go make breakfast," Ludwig walked away leaving Gilbert and Aidan alone. Aidan cracked her neck with a loud pop and looked at the three dogs at her door and where now staring her.

"Out," she growled at them. They jumped up and ran out of the room.

"That was mean of you," Gilbert said watching the dogs leaving and then looking back at her.

"I don't like animals sometimes," Aidan shrugged her and walked out of the room. Gilbert looked at into the girl's room to see his and Ludwig's cat on her bed and was about to ask her why she didn't like animals. That is when he looked at the desk and froze. Sitting on the desk was Flare in real Phoenix form smirking as Gilbert was the first one to notice her sitting there. Gilbert stared at Flare and thought he saw her smile then place a red wing one her beak telling him to keep quite. The white hair male just smiled and nodded then followed after Aidan.

-After Breakfast-

After eating a great breakfast Ludwig said that he was going to take a shower and that they need to be ready to leave at 6:15 so they can make it to the jet. Aidan went back to her room and grabbed her phone off the end table next to the bed. Looking at the time as it read 5:50am so she had time to pack but first she need to change out of her night clothes and into normal clothes. Walking into her closet to pick out her favorite shirt (*1), a pair of light blue ripped jeans, and her pair of pink modcloth urban strappy day heels (*1). As she was grabbing the clothes she noticed a bag on the ground. Aidan picked it up and brought it out of the closet with the clothes she is going to wear for that day and placed it on the bed then changed.

"Well this is a good bag I can use," Aidan smiled as Gilbird flew into the room and landed on her shoulder, since her door was open incase the guys needed her, "Why hello Gilbird," the little yellow bird chirped as she opened the bag. Upon opening it, she found her Ipod, fashion magazines and sketch pad with her designs, "ah cool my favorite things," she smiled and pulled them at of the bag then got started on packing what she need.

"Okay so the guys said that we would be in England for a couple of days right," Gilbird twitted, "so I need extra of everything that I will need, pants, shirts, well maybe about five shirts I don't know how the weather is going to be," Aidan walked back into her closet to get her things, two pairs of heels and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey Aidan," Gilbert popped his head into the room not seeing the girl at all and raised an eye brow, "you in here."

"I'm in the closet getting my clothes," Gilbert heard Aidan shout and walk into the room, "do you need something," the re head walked out of the smaller room holding tones of outfits which caused Gilbert to snort as she placed then on the bed.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you that you will need a formal dress," Gilbert stated not yet seeing Gilbird sitting on her shoulder as he watched the girl fold her clothes and place them in the bag.

"Why do I need to bring one," Aidan ask placing everything in the bag neatly as Gilbird tweeted happily.

"Because Arthur holds a party the night of the meeting when it is held in England and I thought you said you didn't like animal," the male smirked and Gilbird flew off Aidan's shoulder to Gilbert's head.

"A party sound nice," Aidan folded her clothes starting to place them in the bag. 'Nicole never goes to parties unless it is a Halloween one' Aidan thought then laughed to herself wondering if Nicole would be there and be hiding in the corner hiding from everyone, "anyways I have a prefect dress for a party," she smiled causing Gilbert to smile back and head to the door then stopped.

"You never answered my hinted question about the animal thing," he stated.

"I like birds only," Aidan stated walking towards her bathroom. Gilbert just shrugged and went to grab his bag as Aidan finished packing her bag.

They finally left the house on time and now were in the car heading to the airport. Gilbird sat in Aidan's lap asleep as the girl looked out the window. Ludwig sat in the passenger seat in front of her as Gilbert sat next to Aidan in the back playing video game.

"So how long will it take to get to London," Aidan asked looking at the back of the blondes head.

"About 2 hour," Ludwig replied.

"But we will be going by our jet so it should take us less than that," Gilbert commented not even looking away from the game.

"Your own jet huh," Aidan laid her head on the window as she could see the airport in the distance.

As they finally got to the airport Ludwig and Gilbert got the bags. Aidan placed Gilbird into her purse making sure nothing would crush him and followed the two men into the airport trying to stay close to them because it was like a sea of people in there. Aidan started to freak out slightly but she calmed down a little as the two males shielded her from most of the rude people that walked by them. But at some point Aidan got lost in the sea and held her purse close to her as people ran into her not taking note that the red head was standing in front of them. Then she felt a hand on her arm and was pulled out of the crowd into someone chest as they held her close to them.

"Do we need to put a sign on your head say 'run me over please'. Remember this happened at the zoo yesterday," Aidan looked up to see Gilbert looking down at her causing her to blush and Ludwig came almost running over.

"Good, you got her bruther," he looked at Aidan with a slight glare but then signed shaking his head replacing the frown and a smile, "come on we need to get going," He walked off. Gilbert and Aidan then realized how close to each other they were and stepped back with slight blushes dusting their cheeks.

"Just be glad it is not hard to find you in a crowd because of your hair," Gilbert stated in a caring tone but turned around and started to pull the red head by the hand towards where Ludwig was talking to the women behind the booth. She said something back to him with a smile Ludwig tuned around and nodded his head. Finally they head to the jet for about a two hour flight.

* * *

-With Erika-

Erika woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone alarm going off. Grabbing the stupid device that woke her, Erika squinted at the bright light of the screen as she read 4:30 am then remembering where she was and that she had to pack for England. She groaned putting the phone back on the end table then closing her eyes and turning over feeling something next to her. Slowly Erika opened her to see a pair of fuzzy white ears.

"Bichu (a/n: pronounced like bite you. My friends gave me the name)," she smiled and snuggled the animal to her chest then she rolled out of bed yawning then grabbed a small bag at the end of the bed with her bathroom things.

Making her way to said bathroom and walking in Erika froze as she looked at herself in the mirror. Slightly pass shoulder length white blonde hair that used to be jet black and what once was her brown eyes are now a pastel yellow with a hint of white around the pupil.

"I think Aidan might kill me when I see her. She has been wanting her hair this color for years," Erika chuckled combing through her hair with her figures then put the shopping bag on the sink and started to take everything that she needed to get ready for the day. Taking off her make-up from the night before since she was tired she washed her face really well then she brushed her teeth and smoothed out her hair. Finally, she reapplied a new coat of "war paint" as Sammy always calls it.

"Hey Erika are you awake," Antonio's voice came through the closed door and flowed into the bathroom almost causing Erika to mess up on her eyeliner that she is trying to put on thinly.

"Yes I am, you can come in Toni," Erika stated as she heard the door open and footsteps walking in. The blonde finished what she was doing and walked out of the bathroom to see Antonio placing a bag on her bed.

"I had an extra bag so you can use it to pack," he said.

"Thank you because I don't think we got a bag for me yesterday," Erika smiled and looked at the ground to see a white cat pale brown markings on its body and the gray collar with a rosary on it sitting next to the male, "aww what a cute kitty," Erika squealed and picked up the cat who cuddled into her arms.

"That is Espana," Antonio said as Espana meowed happily and jumped out of Erika's arm and trotted over to the door. Sitting down Espana meowed louder, "I guess he is hungry. Breakfast will be ready in 10," Antonio smiled and headed for the door, "oh and you need to pack a formal outfit there will a ball held the night of the meeting," and with that said the male walked out of the room followed by his cat leaving Erika to think of what clothes and outfits that she will need to pack.

After eating the two went back to their rooms to finish packing. Erika found out the Antonio's room is right across from hers so she left her door just in case Antonio needed her. So, walking over to her bed Erika picked up the bags they bought the day before. She took out every piece of clothing placing them on the bed to find what she wanted to wear but as she was moving them a note fell to the ground causing the blonde to look at the note Erika bent over and picked it up.

**_'Check the closet'_** it said in cursive which got Erika thinking '_this looked a lot like grandma's handwriting_'. So Erika walked over to the closet; opening the door revealing her interments lining the walls. Also some of her favorite dresses, shoes, and a few of her outfits that she really loved. Erika also found a small bag on the floor and when she opened it she found all her music sheets, lyrics, CD's and IPod.

"Okay now this is cool," she smiled going over to her favorite dress that was hanging above an acoustic guitar with the Spanish flag on it. Erika grabbed the dress and the small bag then walked out of the closet and placing it on the bed then moving to the bags her took out her new outfits and laid them on the bed, "now which outfits should I bring," the blonde said placing her hands on her hips looking at the skirts, shorts, jeans and really cute top.

"You should go with the jeans and skirts 'cause it might be a little chilly in England," Erika looked up to see Antonio leaning on the door frame with his bag by his feet and a turtle on his head which caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"You do realize that you have a turtle on your head right," Erika questioned as he shrugged.

"I know," he smiled taking the turtle off his head and walking back to his room. Erika just rolled her eyes laughing a little then went to packing along with extra clothes, just in case, and her IPod.

"Are you ready to go," Antonio walked back in holding the plastic bag for her dress and a couple of books.

"What are the books for," Erika asked as the male walked over to her placing the hard back objects in her bag and walking over her dress to place it in the plastic bag.

"I always bring a couple of books to read on the flight I thought you might want to read some as well," Antonio answered as Erika picked them up with a smile.

"Well thank you," She then placed them in her purse and went to go pick the duffle bag when Antonio grabbed it before she could, "I can carry my own bag Antonio," she pouted shouldering her purse.

"I know but you shouldn't hold a bag this heavy," he chuckled.

"I am not weak Antonio," the blonde stuck her tongue out of him as the male walked to the door and grabbed him bag, "how are you going to open the doors then."

"Well that is what I got you for silly," Antonio stated with a smirk causing her to blush a little as the walked the stairs to the front door, after Erika grabbed the key, and finally to the car outside.

On the way to the airport the car was mostly silent besides the sound of music playing and Erika fought the urge to lean her head on the window and go to sleep.

"So how long will it take us to get to England," Erika asked as Antonio turned onto a less busy street.

"It will take us about two hours but we will be taking the company jet so it might cut back 30 minutes or so," Antonio stopped at a light and pointed out the window causing Erika to look and see airplanes taking off and landing, "here we are," the light turned and the male drove as Erika started to get excited.

They stopped in front of the airport building and got out. Erika got out, after the valet opened the door for her, and walked over to the trunk to get their things but Antonio already beat her to it and handed her the keys so that she could give them to the waiting valet who smiled at the blonde causing her to blush a little and turn away with a smile on her face. Antonio noticed this and walked over to the girl putting around her shoulder glaring at the other male. The male bowed his head turning away and walking to the other side of the car to go park it. Erika was confused and slightly shocked at the Spanish male but when she looked up after the valet got in the Erika was met with a smiling Antonio.

"Come on or we will be late," he pulled her into the building going straight to the express lane keeping his arm around only to remove it when he had to take something out of his bag to show the guard. The guard nodded then looked at Erika raising a brow looking at the man in front of him and said something that Erika could not hear. Antonio responded with a smile causing both of them to laugh and the guard let them pass.

"El chorro está listo para que usted Sr. Carriedo. Espero que tú y tu amigo tienen diversión y un viaje seguro a Inglaterra (The jet is ready for you Mr. Carriedo. I hope you and your friend have fun and a safe trip to England)," a women with long wavy brown hair and amber eyes at the desk in front of them smiled and handed Antonio something with a smile and a blush.

"Gracias Rita (Thank you Rita)," Antonio smiled back walking throw the door with Erika beside him.

"Mr. Carriedo. Are you some kind of big shot her or something," Erika giggled noticing the women's blush and how Antonio just ignored it.

"Or something," he said and left it at that. Erika looked up at him confused as they walked out onto the platform leading to the jet.

* * *

-With Nicole-

Nicole laid in bed staring up at the ceiling with heavy coral eyes though she could not fall asleep. Even if she tried she kept on being woken up by dreams that she would normally get in the real world.

"I really thought that this problem would go away while I was here," Nicole groaned sitting up and running her hands through her purple hair. She looked around her room not really looking at anything but seeing a few wondering spirits floating in and out of the walls and floor (creepy much). Sighing, Nicole got out of bed and went over to her bathroom to get ready for the trop to England which she knew would not be enjoyable. Flipping on the light Nicole walked over to the mirror seeing the same person in it as yesterday and started to wash her face when she stood back up after grabbing the hand towel hang up and drying off her face she saw something in the mirror. Actually it was someone, a ghostly figure to say the least, sitting behind her on the toilet seat just smiling at her. Nicole was not faced by the figure as she turned around and noticed that it is a young girl in her late teens with short dirty blonde hair (*3) Joan d'arc don't know what her real hair color is, in movies it is dirty blonde and in Hetalia it is blonde so I don't really know) and a shimmer of flames dancing around her but the girl did not seem to notice them.

"_A gift like yours your friends only come every few thousand years_," the ghostly figure stated causing Nicole to raise an eyebrow but before the purple hair could reply to the girl she disappeared.

"Okay not how I wanted to start off my morning. I need my coffee," Nicole turned back around and started to fix her messy hair and reply her make-up.

Finally walking out of the bathroom after about 20 minutes of getting ready, which is the longest that it has taken her to get ready, Nicole walked over to her closet to get a change of clothes and didn't notice the bright eyes of Gwen sitting on her bed staring at the girl. As she walked into the closet the girl noticed that some of her favorite outfits were that and a couple of her formal dresses.

"I might need to bring one of these," she stated grabbing the only dress that she will actually wear since both of her grandmother's took the time to make it, "okay so that is one dress now I need my jeans, shirts, shoes, and other personal things," Nicole said grabbing her things and walking out of the closet placing them on bed. Walking back into the closet to get the outfit for the day Nicole changed into her black off-the-shoulder shirt (*2), a pair of black boot cut jeans and finally her favorite pair of dark grey ankle boots (*2) Nicole was ready for the bed and only had to pack her things up.

Finishing packing and pleased with getting everything, plus Gwen (who turned back into a stuffed animal), into one bag Nicole grabbed her phone and head downstairs hoping to see Francis in the kitchen but when she walked into the room he was not there.

"I hope he is still not asleep we have to leave in about ten minutes," she looked at her phone groaning as she walking over to the coffee maker to make some sweet coffee to wake her up since she is not a morning person at all. Looking in the cabinets to find some coffee seeing that the male had sweet coffee which makes everything better for the purple hair girl. After seven minutes the coffee was done and Nicole sat down at the island letting the familiar scent of coffee illuminate her lungs causing her to relax a bit as her mind wondered to her friends knowing that she would be seeing them in England before she took a sip, "I bet they are with their nationalities which will be pretty funny because that means we are with the Bad Touch Trio," Nicole giggled adding a little more sugar to the coffee.

After Nicole put her cup in the dishwasher she walked up to Francis room noticing that is was now 6:30 and they were going to be late of the plain but it was somewhat Nicole's own fault since she was sitting in the kitchen for 15 minutes and had two cups of coffee but it was also the males fault for not being awake.

"Francis it is time to wake up we are going to be late," Nicole knocked on the door a little louder then she was planning earning a groan followed by a 'go away'. This caused the girl to roll her eyes feeling like she was trying to wake her uncle up so he could take her to art class when she was 13. So she waited a few more second listening to see if she could hear any shuffling going on and when she didn't Nicole pulled the door to find the blonde in bed laying on his stomach with the blankets across his back. The male was turned towards the closed blinds as they let in a little light so Nicole got an idea walking over to the window and opening the blinds causing Francis to hiss and turn away, "Francis it is time to get up."

"It is to early in the morning," Francis said in a gruff voice causing the purple hair girl to shiver but she shook it making her way to the bed and sitting down looking out the window.

"I know it is but we have to leave for England we are already late," Nicole stated looking down at her watch to check the time not realizing that Francis sat up until she felt his arms wrap around her stomach and Francis rested his chin on Nicole's shoulder

"We could just stay here and leave for England tonight," Francis said breathing in Nicole's scent of lavender and iris.

"As much as that sound great I need to see my friends and tell them that we are not in the real world," Nicole leaned into the hug, "even though they already figured it out."

"Then they should be fine if they know right," Francis lifted his head off her shoulder and Nicole turned her head to look at him.

"Let me just say that my friends are not that smart and do not know a lot about this anime," Nicole looked away for a moment, "but I have a feeling that they are with Antonio and Gilbert."

"They will be...," Francis stopped himself noticing the dark aura suddenly surrounding the girl in front of him.

"Francis, love, we need to go or I will send all the evil spirits from your pass to haunt you for the rest of the week," Nicole said in her British accent with a innocent smile on her lips. This caused Francis to shiver in fear slightly for a moment and notice that Nicole's eyes lit up.

"Fine," Francis sighed and got out of the bed on the other side and walked around to his dresser. Nicole watch him, bare chested and in grey sweats, "Nicole," the girl jumped at the sound of Francis deep voice as he pulled out a white t-shirt and skipped it over his head. On the inside Nicole was pouting because of the article messing up the prefect view she was enjoying.

"Yes," Nicole tilted her head to the side fighting back her blush because she had been caught staring.

"Nothing never mind," he shook his head smirking a little, "go finish getting ready and we can leave."

"I already finished packing," Nicole stated leaning back on her arms and crossed one leg over the other.

"Do you have a formal dress," the male asked walking over to his closet to grad his duffle bag and another bag that Nicole thought has a tux in it.

"I figured that I would be needing one so I picked out my favorite."

"Well I hope it is a cute one and matches my tux," Francis said walking back into the closet to pick out some clothes.

"Why do I need to bring a formal dress anyways," Nicole heard shuffling knowing that the blonde is changing since she is in the room.

"Because Arthur holds a ball the night of the meeting," Francis walked out in a pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeved button up shirt. He walked over to the bathroom to get his thins from there and rolling up his sleeves to stop at his elbows.

'_Oh now that is new_' Nicoel thought to herself watching Francis through the open door then thought of something that she has to tell him, "Hey Francis I need to warn you that if my friends and I are able to go to the meeting I might faint but it is nothing to worry about.

"Why is that," Francis turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember when I said this is one of my favorite anime's," Francis nodded, "I will go major fan-girl seeing all the countries in the same room."

"Is it really that bad because you didn't fan-girl when you say me," he smirked watching as a bust of pick appeared on her cheeks.

"That is because I didn't realize who you were until later," Nicole stood up and looking down at the floor, "Would you like some coffee," she said as she walked over to the door so she let Francis finish packing.

"Please. Two sugar and three creamers. Use the dark blend if you do not mind," he said as Nicole rushed out of the room and heard her respond with an 'okay' which left him smiling and laughing a little to himself.

-At the airport-

"Francis I don't know about this," Nicole stated looking out the window of the car as they pulled up to the airport.

"What do you mean," Francis stated as he parked the car and got out.

"Well I have a fear of flying unless I have my medicine and I know I do not have it," Nicole got out of the car and after she closed it she started to fiddle with her hands. Francis noticed she was shaking slightly as he walked around the car to get the bags.

"You have me here now," he smiled grabbing the bags and walking up to her as she took her own bag from him, "I will let nothing happen to you Nicky," Francis wrapped his arm around her waist resting his hand on her right hip as Nicole shouldered her bag on that side.

"You do not understand I am deathly afraid of..." at that moment an airplane flew over cutting Nicole off and causing her to jump. Francis puller her closer to his side as he basically dragged her into the building. Once in the building they made their way to the jet. Nicole did not even notice until they were sitting down because she was in shock of the plain flying over her head. Then the seat belt light came on and she didn't move. Francis noticed this turning to her and putting the seat belt on for the girl.

"F-franics," the male could feel her shaking. He put his hands on either side of her face gently turned it towards him.

"Nicole, listen you will be okay. How about you tell me about your family," Francis said in a soft tone causing Nicole to stare at him

"Well I have a sister who is seven years younger than me and we live with our uncle who is six years older than me," Nicole started talking not realizing that the plane was starting to take off.

"What about your parents," Francis asked.

"They are always working or traveling and do not have tome for my sister and I," Nicole sighed lying to the male as a little tear formed in the corner of eye. The blonde did not notice that it was a lie as he wiped the single tear away.

"Okay, is your uncle from you father or mother side," Francis asked trying to keep her mind off the topic of her parents as the plane flew up.

"My father side," the girl answered looking down at her hands that are folded in her lop. Before looking back up at Francis the purple hair girl caught a glance outside of the window on the other side of the jet. Nicole jumped and pulled her face out of Francis' hands as she turned around and looked out the window behind her, "Francis we are...how did we get this high without me knowing," she turned back to the Frenchman.

"We took off while we were talking," Francis smirked as Nicole unbuckled herself and looked out the window. He smiled softly and the purple reminded him so much off a little child.

"Now I bet you can go on a plane and not be scared."

"Not like the only reason why I was able to do it this time was because you were here to help me," Nicole said sitting back down and leaned her head on the males shoulder casing Francis to raise an eyebrow as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Me: so guys what do you think**

**Nicole: i loved the part where Antonio has a turtle on his head**

**Erika: i was every confused and worried the the turtle might hurt him**

**Nicole: yes but don't you remember that Antonio loves turtle**

**Erika: yeah but still**

**Aidan: i cant believe you still got on a plane Nicole**

**Nicole: me either**

**Me: well its not like they were going to take the train over there it would have taken to long**

**Nicole: true**

**Erika: Well guys we hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Aidan: and remember Rosalen-sama might have to update this story once a month**

**Me: im going to work on it be two to three weeks**

**Aidan: we are saying a month**

**Me: fine *pouts***

**Nicole: please comment and tell us how it guys**

**Me: the thing with * is after this. i should have said this before**

**_*1: if you look up the shoes and shirt, which is a light pink loose Chiffon O-neck short sleeve casual blouse, that is what she is wearing if you don't feel like looking them up they are really cute_**

**_*2: maybe look it up if you like. Shirt: Morden Style Scoop Neck Batwing Sleeve with Tank Top Lace Women's Twinset Blouse but in black. Shoes: Miu Miu Women's Dark Grey Suede Lace-up Ankle Boots_**

**_*3: this is mean to be Joan d'arc but I don't know what her real hair is really suppose to be, even when I did research because in movies it is dirty blonde and in Hetalia it is blonde so I don't really know_**


	5. Rainy day in England

**Me: hey guys yes I am still alive. I had to rewrite this chapter actually I had to write the whole chapter from scrap. but I wanted to give you some heads up that are in this chapter. Like how I messed up in chapter 2 when i mentioned that Nicole has a brother she doesn't it is actually her cousin's dog chasing her cat I am just to lazy to go back and change that at the moment since it is almost 4 in the morning.**

**Mizu: you should really go back an change it though**

**Me: I will when I feel like it.**

**Nicole: can we get on with the story**

**Erika: Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Hetalia characters.**

**Me: and sorry if Gilbert seems a little OOC**

* * *

-With Aidan-

"Gah," Aidan ran into the hotel as the rain poured down from the sky. They finally got to England and drove to the hotel that the would be staying at but once the red head stepped out of the car it started to rain," man why didn't anyone tell us that it was going to rain," Aidan said as Gilbert came in after her slightly wet but handed her his jacket.

"Here put this on before you get a cold," Aidan blushed as she took his gray jacket and slipped it on taking note of the warmth.

"Oh look at this. The awesome Prussian being nice to a female and not hitting on her," a deep voice said.

"That os so chivalrous of you Gil," another voice said finally causing the two to turn around to see two male. One has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He is wearing a Captain American t-shirts with a brown bomber jacket, a pair of blue jeans and black convers. The male next to him is a tall messy blonde hair and also blue eyes. He is wearing a dark red long sleeved button up shirt with a black tie that is tucked into a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbow and black gloves on his hands.

"Really Al that shirt and Mathias where is you jacket," Gilbert smiled at the two men as they walked closer.

"Hey now Captain America is cool," Alfred pouted slightly crossing his arms.

"It is in the pool room. Me and Al were just in there," Mathias said putting his hands in his pockets and looking at Aidan who was trying to put up her damp hair in a bun, "who is the red head," the taller male said looking back at the silver hair male.

"Damn it," a snap was heard and the guys turned and looked at Aidan who was now holding a broken hair tie and glaring at it.

"Here," Alfred pulled one out of a pocket if his jacket and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks," She took it and tied her hair back. The other two males looked at the blonde a little shocked as to why he would have a hair tie on him.

"I only have it because you never know who might need one. Mattie and Yao has needed one before," Alfred crossed his arms.

"Sure that is what it is," Gilbert and Mathias laughed. Aidan just stood there awkwardly watching as the two teases the other male. Then she cleared her throat getting annoyed that Gilbert did not answer Mathias question about who she was.

"Oh yeah this is Aidan. She showed up yesterday in West and mine backyard," Gilbert gestured to the red head who bowed a little which became a habit after being around Erika for so long.

"Now that is cool but why were you in their backyard," Mathias asked.

"I wanted to know the same thing when I found out that I appeared in their yard," Aidan scratched the back of her head laughing a little.

"Bruther we need to check in," Ludwig walked over to the group.

"We will see you later than Gil maybe we can get together for a drink," Alfred stated smiling.

"Sure," Gilbert smiled back as the guys as they walked off pushing each other a little playing around.

"Who are they," Aidan asked as she watched the males walk around the corner and then look at the silver hair male next to her.

"That is Alfred and Mathias. They are my two of my Awesome friends other than Antonio and Francis," Gilbert smiled at her and grabbed Aidan's hand not noticing the blush that appeared on the girls face at the action. Ludwig noticed it though but said nothing as they walked over tot he front desk to check in.

* * *

-With Erika-

"Wow the last time I was in London, England it was also raining," Erika laughed remembering the time we Nicole's aunt brought them to England.

"You have ben to England before," Antonio raised a brow looking at the girl who was staring outside watching the rain pour from the sky and car passed on the road.

"Yeah with Nicole when we were all 13," Erika said placing her hand behind her back and smiling. The rain was coming down really hard and the lightening was flashing through the sky. Erika was wondering how Aidan was holding up with this storm or if she would be meeting Aidan and Nicole at the hotel that Antonio told her about on the plane ride, " Antonio do you know anything about my friend." The male flinched and Erika took note of that.

"No I do not," Antonio laughed nervously as he looked out the window waiting her their car to pick them.

"Sure you don't," Erika knew that Antonio was hiding something from her so that means he knew about Nicole.

"Come on the car is here," the male grabbed her hand and pulled Erika outside towards the car.

Upon arriving at the hotel someone opened the car for them and they got out under the umbrellas. Erika looked at the building in awe as Antonio walked around to the girl. She has never seen a building this big but that is because her and her friends also live in the middle of no-where in America.

"Never seen a place this big before," she said to herself as Antonio thanked the guy helping them and wrapped an arm around the girl. Erika had gotten used to Antonio doing that so it didn't cause her to blush anymore but if you were to look closely you would notice a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Okay so we nee to check in and see about the rooms. Hopefully they have an empty room you can sleep in," Antonio stated looking around to see if he noticed anyone.

"I would not mind sharing a room," Erika said her blush getting a little darker, "I mean because I have shared a room with guys before. I've had to stay with my brother's while we were trying to get things straight in the family."

"So you have brother's," Antonio stated seeing Gilbert at the front desk and say a red head next to him who seemed a little pissed of even though he was looking at her back, "hey isn't that your friend over there." He pointed to the desk at the red head who now had Gilbird on her head. Antonio knew it was Erika's friend but he wanted to see the blondes reaction.

Erika followed Antonio's finger and looked at the girl, "no that is not...," she paused as the other turned her head and Erika got a look at her face. The next thing Antonio knew was a cloud of smoke from where was standing beside him and looked to see her tackle the red head to the ground.

* * *

-Few minutes before-

"What do you mean," Aidan and Gilbert shouted causing the receptionist to jump and shake a little at the sudden loudness.

"I am sorry but all of the rooms are taken but the other members already," the women said her British accent thick.  
"Then I can share a room with you West," Gilbert stated looking at his brother and Aidan glared at the women.

"No," the blonde stated sternly.

"Why not," Gilbert whined a bit.

"Because you never want to sleep and you come in late when you go out and drink with the others. When you do come back you make so much noise you wake me up. You need to keep a room to yourself," Ludwig said and Gilberd shirped in agreement sitting on top of Aidan's head.

"Fine," he groaned then turned back to Aidan, "you can either room with me or West." Aidan turned her head to say something to the male about wanting to stay in Ludwig's room so she can get her sleep but could not say anything when she was tackled to the ground.

"I missed you so much Aidan," Aidan groaned a little from hitting the ground hard and blinked the slight spots out of her eyes to blonde

"What the...," Aidan started and then the blonde head lifted to reveal Erika, "Erika is that you."

"Who else would it...," Erika never finished as Aidan kneed the blonde in the side and sent her skidding on the floor only to hit the desk with a loud thud. The receptionist looked over the desk concern only to see Erika laughing and slowly getting up, "still never surprise me with those kicks of yours but I think the got stronger," Erika said rubbing her side a little knowing there would be a burse there in the morning.

"So I was right about that being your friend," Antonio walked over to the group with a smile of his face as Aidan got up glaring at the blonde.

"I hope that does leave a burse Erika," Aidan stated then turned to Antonio to see Gilbert throwing his arm around the male.

"Toni it is good to see you and yes this is Aidan," he pointed to the red head as Erika came walking over to the girl, "and this must be Erika."

"Yes. Let me introduce myself properly," Erika said with a smile gracing her lips as Aidan rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose knowing what her friend was about to do. "My mane is Erika Akiyama," the blonde bowed a little then stood back up

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Akiyama," Ludwig smiled at the girl.

"Erika will do," she said and turned to her friend, "you have red hair. Why?"

"And you have blonde hair the color that I want mine to be," Aidan punched her friend as the guys stared at them.

"Wait that is not your normal hair color," Gilbert asked as the two girl looked at him.

"Well yes. I normally have black hair which I get from my mother and Aidan had blonde hair which she gets from her father," Erika stated shrugging her shoulders as the guys stared at her in slight shock.

"Anyways I think me and Erika need to have a talk alone. Why don't you three figure out where we will be staying for the time we are her," Aidan took her friends hand and looking at her, "I think I saw a small café when I walked in," she said to Erika who smiled and then realized something.

"But we don't have any money Aid," Erika titled her head to the side which made her look cute in Antonio eyes.

"Here," Antonio pulled out some money and held it out for Erika to take which cause the blonde to look at him in shock and took it.

"Thanks Tonio," Erika smiled at him as Aidan walked away pulling her friend with her. As they disappeared the men looked at one another more confused than when the girls arrived.

"Okay now those girls are a puzzle that we will need to understand," Antonio stated.

"Agreed because we do not even know how they got here in the first place or if they know we are personification of the countries," Ludwig said and the others nodded.

"Well we well have to wait until Francis shows up then," Antonio pointed out.

"Why is that," Gilbert looked at his friend.

"Because he has their other friend and I think we need to question them all together," Antonio answered and Ludwig nodded in agreement and returned to talk back to the forgotten receptionist to talk about the rooms.

-With the girls-

The girls made it to the café and sat down in the corner of the room near the window. The café was not crowd actually it was just them there which was good because they needed to talk in private anyways.

"What would you like to order," the waiter asked and the girls ordered. As the waiter walked away the girls looked at each other in shock.

"Do you think it is because of the rings," Erika said first breaking the silence that came between the two of them.

"It is the only explanation," Aidan said fiddling with her star pendent looking out the window watching as the rain hit the window, "but I don't even know because I can not remember what that note said."

"I bet Nicole still has it," Erika watched her friend and noticed the ring then looked down at her own, "but I think it is because of them." She held up her hand showing off the yellow gem.

"Me too," Aidan stated looked at her own ring smiling then looked at her friend causing her smile to drop, "I still hate you at the moment."

"What. Why?" Erika gave a fake shock knowing why.

"I already said it," Aidan crossed her arms.

"The blonde hair," Erika gave a cocky smile and leaned on her hand.

"Yes it is the color I have been trying to get for years now look at it," Aidan took a strand of hair and held it between them, "now it is god awful red."

"But you look nice with red hair. Come to think of it I wonder what color Nicole's is," Erika mused to herself as Aidan laid her head down on the table in defeat of her friend. Right then the food came out and the girl began eating talking about when they woke up yesterday. They laughed at the stupid things that happened but soon the boys joined them looking glum and worn out.

"I do not like those faces," Erika took a sip of her drink as the guys sat down.

"So what's up guys everything okay," Aidan stated as Gilbert sat next to her and Antonio sat next to Erika.

"It is totally unawesome news," Gilbert said.

"There are no other rooms for you to stay in so you will have to stay in our rooms," Antonio said looking at the girls. Aidan groaned and Gilbert heard her.

"Sorry but West said that you can not stay in his room saying something about Feli coming into his room at night or something," Gilbert answered her unheard question that she was thinking.

"Well we can't really do anything about it. I guess we can share a room with you guys and it would not be the first time for me or Erika," Aidan stated leaning on her hand looking bored.  
"What do you mean," Gilbert questioned.

"Because Aidan took care of her little brothers when they were young," Erika said then started laughing, "remember that time Jason stated in you room for two night because of a nightmare he had about to dying."

"He would not leave my side actually and it got annoying after the first night," Aidan groaned.

"I didn't know you have a brother," the silver haired man said.

"Actually I have four younger brother. I live in a house full of men every since I was 5. My mother walked out on us and I have not seen her since then. But you know I could care less about her. My father never remarried and he is perfectly fine taking care of my siblings and I," Aidan said in a carefree tone.

"Wow," the boys looked at then turned their attention onto Erika who is sitting silently.

"And what about you Erika. You told me earlier that you were fine with sharing a room with me because you had to share a room with your brother's before. Would you mind telling us about that," Antonio stated and the blonde just smiled.

"Sure. I have two older brother that are about 4 years older than me. We had to stay with our grandparents for a while because our parents were to busy with work and they were also over seas at the time. Me grandparents have a small which is a three bedroom but my uncle was staying in one of the rooms because he was taking care of them at the time. So me and my brother's had to share the other room for a couple of years," Erika smiled more and then got kicked in the leg by Aidan for no reason.

"So you two are pretty much set on sleeping in the rooms with us," Gilbert stated.

"As long as you do not try anything funny to us then we will be fine," Aidan pointed out glaring at both of the males.

"We are not those kind of men," Antonio stated proudly, "but what about you friend. If she it with our best friend, Francis, then she will have to share a room with him as well."

"Well that might be a problem and it might not," Erika looked at Aidan with worry in her eyes.

"Why is that," the girls glances at Gilbert since he was the one to ask.

"Nicole had these 'moments' were she can not sleep at all because of certain things," Aidan answered not wanting to tell the guys about their friend.

"But it might work out of your friend is a heavy sleeper and their room is far away from everyone else," Erika said as the boys raised an eyebrow. With that said the waiter came back to the table and asked if the men would like anything, which that did.

"So Erika what do you like to do," Antonio questioned wanting to change the subject and earning a smile from the girl next to him.

-Aidan's POV-

At the moment I ignored Erika as she went on to answer Antonio's question. I got this weird feeling that I have seen these guys before but I couldn't place my figure on it. That is when they all turned to me just staring.

"Aidan did you hear me," Erika asked poking my arm that I was leaning on not realizing that the guys already got their food.

"No I didn't Erika I tuned you out," that cause her to pout.

"That is just mean," Erika said then smiled again, "I was just telling the guys that you design clothing and other things," the blonde repeated herself.

"Oh yes I do. Sometimes I even make the designs and have Nicole and Erika model them even though Nicole does not like them that much." I smiled to myself remembering the many times that I got Nicole into a girly dress.

"Why is that," Gilbert said between bites of his food.

"Because..."

"Because Aidan always make girly looked outfits and Nicole does not like it," Erika cut me off and I growled at her. I guess that was payback for ignoring her.

"is Nicole a tom boy or something," Gilbert asked me raising a silver brow.

"Far from it. She is just dark and I usually have bright colors that stand out while she likes dark colors," I replies and took hold of my star necklace and glances out the window only to see a flash of lightning, 'at least there is no thunder righ now or I would be under the table.' I thought.

"That is a pretty necklace," I jumped slightly and looked at Antonio since he is the one to make the comment. Man what is the matter with me I am zoning out as much as Nicole would be.

"Thanks. It is a gift from Nicole," I said looking down at the silver star that has a clear gem hanging off of it, "Erika had one somewhat like mine but hers is a sun." Erika showing them her necklace; a gold sun with the same clear gem hanging on it.

"So why a sun and a star," the question came from Gilbert and then I realized that he was as hyper as yesterday and is being more serious. Weird much.

"Because I was born during the day and Aidan was born at dawn," Erika answered saving me from having to. I really hate having to answer that question when people do not know us that well because it bores me to no end trying to explain it to them.

"So Nicole had a moon one I'm guessing," I looked at Antonio slightly shocked.

"Yeah that is right," I said playing with my necklace for a moment then I looked at Gilbert who was looking at his phone with a smile on his face. I heard Antonio's going off from the other side of the table. He picked it up looking at it for a moment and laughing a bit.

"Wow did not think her hair would that be color," Antonio said out loud as Erika tried to look at his phone but he moved it giving her a smile as she pouted.

"Is it the same thing you got Gil," I asked Gilbert as he looked up from his phone and at me placing his phone face down on the table.

"You can say that," he smile brightened and he looked at Antonio who laughed and placing his phone on the table like Gilbert's as they were still going off but on vibrate.

* * *

-With Nicole and POV-

I ended up falling asleep on my most feared object in the world other than bugs. My friends would be surprise that I was flying on a plane without taking my medicine. I actually think that my uncle and aunt would be the most surprise as they know why I do not fly.

-Flash back 10 years-

I waiting at my uncle's house with my sister as our parents where on the way home from a business trip and visiting our grandparents in France. I sat in the window sill of my "room" reading a book and sometimes glancing out the window as my little sister, who is 3, play with our cousin, Chris, who is a year older than her. It was around 4 in the afternoon which would have been the time my parents were suppose to be coming home to 'surprise' me and Sammy. I over heard my uncle confirm with my father two days before over the phone. I glanced out the window not seeing my parents car pull up in the drive way so I went downstairs to asked my aunt and uncle where they were. When I walked into the kitchen, where I heard talking, I saw my aunt at the table with her face in her hands crying. My uncle was on the phone with talking with someone and as I got a good look at his face I could see the line of tears stains.

"Um aunty uncle," I said and they turned to me. Right then I knew something was wrong since when my aunt looked at me she started to cry more, "where is mom and dad." My uncle said good-bye to whoever was on the phone.

"Nicole we have some bad new to tell you. Your sister will not understand since she is still young but we know when the time is right you will tell her," my uncle said walking over to me and kneeling down so he could be eye level, "you see there was something wrong with the airplane that your parents were on." Right then I knew what happened. The airplane that my parents were on crashed. I held back my tears trying to be brace but it was super hard since I was only ten.

"They are with grandfather's now aren't they," I said as my aunt got up from the table and walked towards me following what my uncle had done moments ago.

"Yes they are. There was something wrong with the engine and the plane went down in the ocean," my aunt stated pulling me into a hug and crying more. To my aunt we were like her own children because we always stayed with them when our parents were off on their trips.

"I understand," I smiled as my aunt pulled away. She looked at my uncle in shock that I was being brave and putting up a front in front of them then they looked at me and smiled back.

"You are so brave Nicole," my uncle stated pulled me into a hug as well. The hug lasted a few more moment until Chris and Sammy came in saying that they were getting hungry and started to wonder what was going one.

Three years later my aunt decided to take me and my friends to London to visit my grandma and we had to take a plane over there. Ever since I found out about my parents being killed in a plane had to start taking medicine to calm my nerves because every time I would here an airplane I thought it would crash. A doctor said it was because I was so young that it traumatized me and that even seeing an airplane might send my into shock and I would not be able to move.

When we got to the airport my aunt realized what the doctor meant because when a airplane flew over I froze and would not move. My aunt had my medicine in her bad made me take some so my nerves could calm down long enough for us to get on the plane where the medicine would knock me out for the whole entire trip to London.

-End Flash Back-

I woke up to something shaking me only to slowly opening my eyes to see Francis kneeling in front of me.

"Nicole we are here," he said in a soft voice as I yawned and rubbed my eyes probably messing up my make-up, "you did mot mess up your make-up at all if you were wonder," he smiled.

"Was I asleep the whole plane ride," I asked as he stood up and took my hand pulling me out of the seat. I tripped a little and fell into him.

"Yeah you were," he gave me a creepy smile as I stood up straight and ignored the smile, "come I have already gotten a ride to the hotel and the others will be waiting for us."

"Okay," I yawned again as we walked off the plane and into the building. I then realized that it is raining and smiled, "I love it when it rains."

"And why is that," Francis asked probably knowing why because of the smirk on his face.

"Because it is so peaceful and calming. Also it is the best time to sleep," I smiled proudly as he hot the bags and we went to the car that is waiting for us outside.

The drive to the hotel was fun. Francis and I talked about the best places to go in London, but mostly the best pubs. We arrived at the hotel in no time and the rain only seemed to be coming down hard then it was at the airport.

"Gilbert and Antonio already told that there are no rooms so you might have to stay in a room with me," Francis stated give my a side glance as a groaned a little. I really did not want to share a room with a male since my cousin would always trip to sneak into my room at night and draw or mess with something on me like my face or hair. It is also because of the spirits that might show up in my dreams in the room.

"I promise that I will not try anything," he laughed nervously and I just looked at him.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just want to have to deal with waking you up in the middle of the night," I stated looking at the floor blushing a little.

"Oh this can't be the same Nicole. She never concerned with waking someone up in the middle of the night," a voice said and I looked up to see a blonde and a red head.

"Aidan Erika," I ran to my friends and we hugged each other.

"I will just leave you three alone and go check in," Francis stated walking over to the front desk.

"What a cutie he is am I right Erika," Aidan said as we let go and gently elbow Erika in the arm.

"Not as cute as Antonio," Erika said blushing slightly which did not go unnoticed by me. Just wait until she finds out who he really is then that blush will be seen by everyone.

"You two look some different. Erika looked strange with blonde hair but Aidan you look really good with red hair," Erika crossed her arms and pouted knowing I did not mean in insult her as Aidan flipped a piece of red over her shoulder, "so where are Antonio and Gilbert at," I asked looked around to see them other two males of the BTT but not seeing them which upset me.

"I think they went to their rooms," Erika said then looked at me confused, "wait how did you know their names or at least Gilbert's name because I already said Antonio's name."

"Do you think I would let my friends stay with guys that I would not find out there names," I looked over at Francis as he said something to the women behind the desk and she looked completely shocked, "that is why I did not text either of you."

"That hurts Nicky you could have at least told us that you were okay," Erika whined a bit.

"We were both worried about you," Aidan said with worry in her gold eyes. So yeah I should have texted them and told them that I was fine. But if I did text them I would have wanted to tell them where we are without being able to see their reaction. That is just me being evil and all.

"I know you were but I do have something to tell the both of you and if I would have texted or called I would not have been able to see your reactions to what I want to say," I smiled at my friend as Erika and Aidan looked at each other then back at me confused. Right then Francis walked back over and handed me a room key.

"Francis my and the girls are going out tonight so I can explain to them what is going on okay," I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure I was planning on meeting up with Gil and Toni for a drink later anyways but I also have to inform Arthur about you," Francis said and now I understand why the women behind the desk looked so shocked. It was understandable too since Arthur is the one hosting the meeting he would need to know that Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio where bring guest that knew about everyone.

"Okay then," I looked at my two friends before me," we will meet here later tonight so we can go somewhere in private and talk," they nodded as Francis started to walk off. I followed him excited about telling my friends that we are in the anime world.

* * *

**Me: and there you go i hope you enjoyed this chapter now off to bed for me I am so sore from work**

**Nicole: everyone got to find out why i hate airplanes now**

**Me: yep *smiles and yawns***

**Mizu: okay Rosalen needs to head to bed so she can think of the next chapter**

**Erika: just remember everyone Rosalen will try to update every month**

**Aidan: please review and tell her what you think of this chapter.**

**Me: good night everyone *curls into a ball and falls asleep***


End file.
